bungostraydogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Tatsuhiko Shibusawa
is the main antagonist in DEAD APPLE.https://twitter.com/bungostraydogs/status/914324006064472064 Six years ago, he pulled the strings behind the Dragon's Head Conflict. Appearance Shibusawa is a young, tall man with extremely pale skin and vacant red eyes. He has waist-length, snow-white hair that is wavy to the point of almost unruly. Small segments of his hair are tied into braids on the side of his head with a tubular black hair accessory. His bangs are the neatest part of his hair, split in the middle, with the right side curving with a larger portion of his bangs.Bungo Stray Dogs Official Twitter - 6 October 2017 He wears a white, low-cut shirt with loose sleeves over a black turtleneck. On top, he wears an unfastened cape that can be secured by a gold button. The turtleneck's sleeves secure around his middle fingers. Below, he wears trousers and what appear to be dress shoes. He also wears black nail polish. In his draconic appearance, Shibusawa's skin is off-colour and mostly covered by greenish-grey dragon scales. His muscles enlarge considerably, and the gem embedded in his skull turns into a horn. The three claw scars from Atsushi's attack reappear over the right side of his face. Personality Bored of the world, Shibusawa claims that nothing exceeded his expectations but he himself. The man seemingly to exhibit excessive collecting hobbies, as during the Dragon's Head Conflict, he claimed to steal gems out of sheer boredom. This earned him the nickname 'The Collector'. A man of intellect, Shibusawa is calculative in every of his moves, proven in his planning during the dispute where he used the tide of the conflict, turning it into how he see fits and further his own goals. Shibusawa's intellect and boredom leads to not only arrogance, but the belief that very few things can truly fulfill him, leaving him empty inside and yearning for something to fill in the blanks of his memory and heart. He believes no one is on par with him, and as such no one can surprise him. After regaining his memories, Shibusawa states that the rush of life he felt after Atsushi killed him was what he sought all along. Background Initiallly, Shibusawa appears to some sort of researcher, obsessed with finding, more or less, the 'ultimate ability'. His search leads him to Atsushi Nakajima, a boy still in the orphanage. When Shibusawa attempts to use Draconia to extract the ability, he finds that it's not yet fully developed within Atsushi, and resorts to using electrical torture to force it out. This backfires. Atsushi, pushed over the edge, is taken over by the tiger, which kills Shibusawa. However, Draconia's collection later revives Shibusawa, acting as a sort of energy source for him. Ability seems to be a multi-formed ability with multiple variations. At its core, Shibusawa can create a mysterious mist, dubbed the 'Dragon's Breath', capable of separating abilities from their users. These abilities manifest as either its own unique form, or in a pitch black, white-eyed mimic of its user, and are capable of communication. The separated abilities then attempt to kill their user. If the ability succeeds, it transforms into a gem, appearing in Draconia's collection room.Bungo Stray Dogs movie, DEAD APPLE The abilities have a major weakness: the red gems on their bodies. If their powerless user can destroy the gem and accept the ability as theirs, they regain it. However, rejecting the ability will leave it dormant inside the user. Draconia's collection room is an ornate dome structured of pillars, stained glass, and countless shelves where the red gems appear. Draconia has a peculiar effect on Shibusawa after his death, somehow manifesting as him sans memory, and is capable of 'revival' so long as his collection can maintain his existence. However, after Fyodor Dostoevsky killed Shibusawa again, he used a fragment of the ability-gathering gem, putting it to Shibusawa's separate skull, reuniting Shibusawa with his true body and form, memory intact. In this form, Shibusawa emerges as a dragon-hybrid, much like Atsushi's tiger-hybrid form. He's physically powerful and agile, making him a formidable foe. Fyodor claims that the combined chaos of all the abilities' true form is that of a dragon, hence why Shibusawa takes on this draconic appearance. Plot Spoilers for Dead Apple and Dragon's Head Dispute ahead! Dragon's Head Conflict The Special Abilities Department summoned Shibusawa to stop the conflict that had been raging for 88 days, but instead, Shibusawa used the opportunity to further his own goals. Somehow, he developed his own organisation. He targeted a heavily guarded jewelry store, kill every ability-users guarding them before stealing the gemstones. Right before he took his leave, Sakunosuke Oda came to the scene after receiving the news, claiming Shibusawa must be a newcomer to Yokohama because the latter didn't know that the ones who guarded the store were one of Yokohama's most dangerous criminal organizations.Bungo Stray Dogs mobile game, Dragon's Head Conflict event Shibusawa's group captured six of the Port Mafia's men, along with Osamu Dazai, the latter of whom got retrieved by Chūya Nakahara. Twin Dark reached his Draconia room, finding him burning gems, alternating between "I will be mine" and "It will not be mine". Bored out of his mind, Shibusawa languidly informed Chūya that his comrades killed themselves upon capture. Enraged, Chūya activated Corruption, presumably killing Shibusawa a second time.Bungo Stray Dogs movie, DEAD APPLE Dead Apple Trivia *Tatsuhiko's author counterpart went by a pen name. His real name was Tatsuo Shibusawa. *Shibusawa's literature became famous for incorporating black magic, demonology, other occult elements, and eroticism. Eventually he became somewhat of a specialist in medieval demonology. He also translated French literature, particularly that of Marquis de Sade. *Harukawa35 visited Shibusawa's living wife whilst creating the character's concept. References Ru:Татсухико Шибусава P Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ability Users Category:Deceased